Addicted To You
by Runningshadows
Summary: Collection of AU's (probably). A lot of KotoUmi fluff and drabbles. Some Nozoeli, possibly NicoMaki and RinPana.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry, I've fallen into love live hell and KotoUmi is responsible for it.**

 **Please excuse any mistakes, and/or OOCness! I don't have anyone to proofread, and I haven't written anything in a while.**

* * *

Umi sighed, stretching her arms behind her head as she yawned quietly. She took slow, quiet steps down the hall, letting the other students pass her.

Class was boring, and she probably took way to many notes for their upcoming test. Though, most of it was for Honoka, who seemed to sleep through every class they had together. _Nothing much changed from highschool, huh?_ Umi laughed quietly to herself. It also didn't help when the teacher sounded like a mindless drone, preaching about the world of fascinating physics.

All she wanted to do now was sleep...

And maybe... A quick image of Kotori smiling flashed in Umi's mind before she quickly waved the thought away with a blush.

Stepping out of the hallway and into the cold night, she carried her textbooks under her arm as she walked towards her dorm room, blinking sleepily. She was kind of glad the professor let them out early, she was just about to pass out on her desk from sheer boredom.

However, before she made it to her room, she heard a pair of frantic footsteps behind her, and a loud, "Umi-chaaaan!"

Spinning around, Umi caught sight of light grey blur, before she dropped all her textbooks. She felt arms wrapping tightly around her torso. Umi tensed for a few seconds before relaxing and letting out a small smile. She hugged her girl back, feeling all the fatigue from earlier somehow dissapearing, replaced by the bubbling warmth she feels whenever she's with the one she loves.

Kotori buried her face in the crook of Umi's neck, inhaling her scent as she melted into her embrace. "I missed you."

Umi chuckled softly, rubbing Kotori's back soothingly. "It's only been a few hours. What class did you get out from?"

"Microbiology." Kotori mumbled into Umi's hair. "I don't even know why I need to take that class if I plan on studying fashion." Kotori pouted.

Kotori felt Umi giggle again. The soft, low rumbling eliciting from her throat gave Kotori a sense of overwhelming peace as she smiled wider at her girlfriend.

Umi pulled away after a few moments and gathered her fallen textbooks. She nodded to her dorm room. "Wanna come in?"

"Won't Eli-chan be mad?" Kotori asked cautiously, knowing Umi's roomate could get obnoxiously grumpy after late classes are over.

"Nah." Umi waved her off. "She's out with Nozomi for parfaits." She stated. "Knowing her, Nozomi and those parfaits will keep her busy for a while."

Kotori giggled, quickly leaning onto Umi's shoulder. "Then yes." She pecked Umi's cheek, causing the blunette to blush adorably.

Walking into the room, Umi placed her textbooks on her desk before laying on her bed, patting the space next to her wordlessly.

Kotori grinned and crawled in beside her, resting her head on her chest as she was tucked comfortably under her arm. Before Umi could help it, she was wrapping her arm around Kotori's waist, turning her body ever so slightly so she was facing her girlfriend. She felt her face heat up at the thought of Kotori feeling just right in her arms. The two stared at each other for a moment, seemingly lost in each other's eyes.

Then Kotori smiled. "Umi-chaaan~"

Umi hummed, playing with Kotori's ashen-colored tresses absentmindedly.

"Umi-chan, Umi-chan~" Kotori whined, scooting closer to Umi.

Umi looked at her curiously, quirking an eyebrow in a silent question.

Kotori pouted pleadingly, giving her lover a look that made Umi's resistant wall crumble into dust in seconds. Umi knew exactly what her little bird wanted.

She blushed again, averting her gaze as a soft whine emitted from her throat, displaying her shyness.

Kotori tugged on her shirt collar gently. "Please?"

Umi took one last glance at Kotori and her undeniably beautiful face, before she closed her eyes tightly, and tilted her head down slightly, clumsily placing her lips on Kotori's in a slow, but fervent kiss.

The brunette made a small noise of happiness against her lips, before leaning closer and contributing, nipping against Umi's lower lip as a sign of playfulness.

Umi had to hold back a soft moan.

A few seconds passed, and Umi broke the kiss first, breathing heavily, her cheeks flushed red. Kotori found the sight to be adorable. Even after a year and a half of dating, Umi's still a fumbling, blushing mess around her.

Kotori leaned impossibly closer and nudged her nose affectionately. "I love you." She whispered, taking a hold of Umi's free hand and entwining their fingers.

The blunette stammered, unable to hide her face behind her hands. "W-Wha-"

Kotori giggled, enjoying the flustered reactions she got from her girlfriend. "I-I love you too." Umi mumbled quietly.

Kotori internally squealed. _Umi-chan! Why are you so cute!?_

"Oh, you charmer." Kotori teased, running her thumb along their fingers.

Umi looked away sheepishly. "Please don't say such embarrassing things."

Kotori giggled. "Why? You're my real life prince charming."

Umi looked like she was about to spontaneously combust from sheer embarrasement, so Kotori decided to stop with the teasing.

That was, until Umi mumbled something under her breath that made Kotori's heart beat ridiculously faster.

"I-If i'm your prince charming...that makes you my p-princess..."

Kotori was rendered speechless. Words caught in her throat as she blinked rapidly. She was pleasantly surprised at Umi's small bold sentence, before she squealed in glee and pounced on the blunette. "Umi-chan! I love you so much!"

"Ah! Kotori!"

* * *

Eli blushed a horrible shade of red. She was shaking from her head to her toes. And was using her hands to cover her eyes, but couldn't help peeking out regardless.

As soon as she heard her dorm room door open, for some weird reason, she hid herself in the closet. Was it perhaps that Umi never got out this early? And it could've possibly been an intruder? Well, Eli _was_ famous for forgetting to lock doors behind her.

Whatever it may be, Eli decided to stealthily hide in her dorm closet, it didn't help that she was half naked, and probably extremly late for her date with Nozomi. And it wasn't like she could just waltz out of the closet, half naked, face stone cold, and walk out the door. That would just be awkward (and really creepy) and she wouldn't be able to face Umi properly in months.

That left the russian to peek (feeling like a total pervert) at her roomate and her girlfriend cuddling happily on her bed.

On the bright side, at least it gave her a bit more insight on one of her closest friends. Kotori was definitely the dominant one in the relationship from what Eli could tell. Umi would blush, and stuttered like a lovesick puppy whenever Kotori would press closer, and whisper her love into Umi's ear.

Eli found the two of them to be adorable, as sickening as it is to see her usually calm, collected roomate acting like an absolute gay dork, Eli could see how happy her best friend was. And that itself made Eli happy.

—And it also made her stomach churn even more at the thought of her own girlfriend. How she was going to get out of this situation unscathed was beyond her.

Nozomi was definitely going to kill her for being late.

* * *

 **Plottwist: Nozomi's actually (somehow) hiding in the closet with her. *wink wink***


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy New Year! Here, have some really short but fluffy KotoUmi**

* * *

Umi smiled sleepily as the count down to the near year ended. She carefully adjusted her position on the couch as her gaze barely focused on the brightly lit television screen that welcomed the start of a brand new year. She felt Kotori's grip on her hand loosen as her lover started to snore against her neck softly.

The archer paused at the sound before chuckling quietly to herself. She ran her hand through Kotori's hair as she pecked a drowsy kiss on her lovers forehead. "Happy New Year, Kotori." She mumbled, her voice barely above a whisper as she assumed the younger girl had fallen asleep. She knew she'd never be able to do this while Kotori was awake.

She kept her heavy lidded eyes open for a few seconds longer to ponder at how lucky she got to be able to date the most adorably kind, and stunningly beautiful girl she'd known ever since her childhood days. It raised the question of how Kotori even fell for a person like her. A nerdy shy girl with no social skills whatsoever. It wasn't until she felt a yawn coming on before she finally decided to give in to the sleep that has been pestering her since hours ago. Her eyes closed as she began to imagine tiny, fluffy alpacas bouncing around in her subconscious.

...And she would have fallen asleep if she hadn't heard a small muffled giggle before the girl she assumed was sleeping, gently brush a hand against her cheek and place a small, but cherished kiss upon her lips. "Happy New Year Umi-chan." Kotori mumbled against her lips before nuzzling back into Umi's chest happily. "Take good care of me this year too." She murmured happily.

Umi could only laugh quietly, to tired to give in to the embarassment. "You're ridiculous..." She mumbled, a small smile playing on her lips as she heard Kotori giggle against her shirt.

* * *

 **Too short..? :/**

* * *

 **Alternate ending**

Umi sometimes liked to think she played that surprise kiss off like it was nothing. When in reality, she hyperventilated for about 3 seconds before fainting out of sheer embarrassment. Leaving poor Kotori to spend the next hour of the new year trying to wake up her romantically challenged girlfriend.

"Umi-chan! Not this again! Wake up!"

"Sh-shameless..."


	3. Chapter 3

Kotori felt everything.

The frantic pounding of her heart in her chest. The nervous breathing against her lips. The shaking of _her_ fingers as they gently grasped around her waist. Her friend's worried golden eyes staring back nervously as she leaned closer, the familiar sweet scent intoxicating all of the her senses.

She licked her lips.

With not as much hesitatance, Kotori leaned forward, expecting a pair of soft lips upon hers. Expecting the one thing she's been wanting since they met all those years ago.

Just a little bit more and—

She pulled away quickly, her nose slightly tingling. A barely noticeable sting, but still there.

"I-I'm sorry!" Umi frantically waved, tears in her eyes as she apologized profusely. Who knew a simple nose bump would reduce the extraordinary, stoic, and calm Sonoda Umi, into a sputtering, blushing mess?

At the sight, Kotori only let out an amused giggle. "You really are a bad kisser, aren't you?"

Umi just grew redder than before as she shyly looked away. Kotori held back another snort of amusement. Chuckling to herself as she realized her to-be girlfriend's arms were still wrapped around her waist. Opting to just grin teasingly, she slowly rewrapped her arms around Umi's shoulders and leaned in gently. Planting a much softer kiss upon the girl she loved so dearly.

* * *

Days passed. Months passed. _Years_ passed,

And Umi still held in a breath of amazement.

Her eyes followed every movement of her beloved as the beautiful white dress swayed merrily around her feet. Kotori's smile as effortlessly charming and beautiful as she remembered it so many years ago.

The only noticable difference was, she herself grew maybe a head or two taller than Kotori. She would've laughed at the thought if it weren't for the abrupt feeling of inadequacy race through her body like wildfire as she suddenly stood motionless like a statue.

Dressed in a plain white suit with an anemone flower pinned to her chest that Kotori insisted she wore. She unconciously figdeted with the collar that seemed just a _bit_ to tight at the moment. Sudden nervousness was building up in her system, along with sheer joy at the fact of _spending the rest of her life_ with her once best friend. She was also against cross-dressing for this particular event, but who in the world could say no to her lover's disarming pout?

 _"But you'll look amazing, Umi-chan."_ She said, her lower lip trembling in a beg that replaced her usual bright smile. It took a huge toll on Umi's poor heart, making her break down just to get that endearing smile back on her fiancée's face. She got teased by Eli and Maki when they found out later. Spouting some nonsense about being _whipped_.

Kotori's mesmerizing golden eyes finally met hers, a soft smile playing on her lips as a sign of silent reassurance.

Umi let out a shaky breath she didn't even know she was holding in.

The vows went by in a flash, and before Umi knew it, she heard the familiar, _"you may kiss the bride,"_ phrase ringing through her head.

The tips of her ears grew hot, and the room she was in suddenly felt very stuffy. She felt the curious stares burn through her very being, and her hands were definitely clammy no doubt. But her heartbeat seemed to calm down to a relaxed thump as she felt Kotori lace their fingers together, sending her a soft smile.

Those beautiful golden eyes staring at her expectantly seem to be the only thing that matter in the world.

She gulped, leaning forward nervously, expecting those lips she's probably kissed over a million times over the last three years against hers.

But alas, the universe seemed to be against her today. It was as if it wanted to replay the event just like the first time it happened, just to embarass poor Umi.

Because instead of the familiar feeling of heaven, she felt a barely noticable lingering sting on the tip of her nose.

She immediately opened her eyes widely in shock and slight embarrasement as Kotori let out a soft giggle, gently squeezing her hand.

"You're still a bad kisser, you know that?" She whispered, just loud enough for only Umi's ears to hear. "But, we'll work on that later..." Before Umi could form a decent coherent thought at such a _shamelessly suggestive_ comment, Kotori pulled her down by the shoulders and pressed a sweet kiss on her lips.

The audience immediately burst into a loud cheer that could rival the crowd at a sports game, Honoka's familiar voice the loudest of them all as the rest of μ's yelled their congratulations.

But none of that seemed to register in Umi's mind as she pulled her newly wedded wife closer, grinning as Kotori tugged lightly at her tie, chuckling against her lips.


End file.
